


Komiruwa

by Hatless



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatless/pseuds/Hatless
Summary: You couldn't help but wonder if the bug you found on yourself belonged to Shino, and decide to ask him.





	Komiruwa

**Author's Note:**

> Super short fic because I've been *inspired* and I've been awake for several days.

You waited for someone to answer the door you just knocked on, lifting the glass jar you were holding up to eye level so you could see inside again. It was just a beetle that found its way onto you, you keep telling yourself. You just had to make sure. The door swung halfway open to reveal the familiar sunglasses-clad shinobi that you've practically grown up with: Shino Aburame. You held the jar out for him to see, but he didn't show signs of any immediate reaction. 

“Is this your bug?” You asked accusingly, pulling the jar closer down to your stomach when he didn't say anything straightaway. You look down into the lid with tiny holes poked in it, watching the bug crawl around leisurely on the bottom of the jar. “I tried asking them myself, but I don't know how to speak bug. Even if I knew how, I don't think I could.” You thought out loud, and Shino tilted his head. 

“Komiruwa.” Shino said, taking the jar from your hands. “This is my insect.” He opened the lid, and Komiruwa flew into his sleeve. 

“Okay...” You said slowly. Just as you suspected. “I didn't realize you were such a pervert, Shino.” You admitted, and the visible parts of his skin turned paper white.

“What makes you think that?” He asked, sounding only mildly defensive while any hints of another emotion were masked skillfully. 

“Wouldn't you know? I found Komiruwa on my neck after I got out of the shower earlier.” You smiled, shoving your hands down your pockets. “Closet perv.” You only teased, not knowing but honestly not minding too much why the insect was there in the first place. You liked the bug boy, and judging by the pale pink tinge that rose to his cheeks, he thought fondly of you as well. Shino was quick to deny any malicious or perverted intentions were involved when putting the bug on you, but you weren't completely convinced.

“If not to be a closet pervert, why did you stick Komiruwa on me, Shino?” You asked him, putting a hand to your chin in mocking thought.

“I just wanted him to alert me if something happened to you.” Shino answered bluntly, and it was your turn to blush. “That's what friends are for, after all.” 

You wonder how long it really took you to discover Komiruwa.


End file.
